


Morganville Vampires: Myrnin X Demon!Reader

by VampireMinded



Category: The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine
Genre: Demons, F/M, Lies, Science, Secrets, Spiders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireMinded/pseuds/VampireMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon has ventured into Morganville and with Claire out of work for the foreseeable future, you've been picked by Amelie to go and help Myrnin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morganville Vampires: Myrnin X Demon!Reader

Claire had left Myrnin's lab as his assistant because she was pregnant with Shane's baby. Amelie declared it too dangerous for her to continue working in the lab because of all of the equipment and near-death experiences she's had there. Not to mention the crazy vampire scientist, Myrnin, himself, who Shane clearly saw as a threat. 

It's been about three weeks since then and you are due to start working as his new assistant tomorrow. You, of course, were nervous. Who wouldn't be around an insane vampire that could bite down on your neck if he felt like it? Claire had told you that his insanity has 'calmed down' slightly since he got the cure for his disease and was mostly sane now. Mostly. 

You were currently at home in your demon form, trying to relax for the following day. You'd never told anyone you were a demon, neither did you plan to. Being a demon had it's ups and downs. For instance, you could easily defend yourself with your natural strength or magic if you so choose. On the other hand, if you lost concentration while in disguise you could also as easily reveal yourself for what you truly are. One slip up and your skin would become another colour and scaly, your eyes would become brighter and cat-like. Along with your wings and tail, you really weren't a pretty sight. But you were used to your appearance as a demon - you'd lived with it for centuries. 

However, as you'd lived for so long yet only looked like a young adult, it lead everyone (even Amelie) to believe you were just a really, really, really smart person. This is why you were chosen to be Myrnin's newest assistant, you were like Claire. "Young" and really brainy. 

The next morning you were on your way down to the lab (looking like a normal human), it looked like you'd be there right on 10 o'clock, which it the time he'd told you to be in by. Again, you were nervous and worrying about what could happen. What if you accidently revealed yourself? What if he didn't think you were worth it? Would he bite you if you did something wrong? 

All these thoughts and questions kept on whirling inside of your head but before you knew it, you were in front of the alleyway which lead down to the place where the lab was concealed. You looked around briefly before heading down into the "Trapdoor Spider's" lair. You'd heard from Grandma Day why he was called that. Luring people down to his lair and they'd never come out. You shuddered at the thought as you walked down previously said alleyway. Hopefully he wouldn't keep you in there too long, you hadn't even got there yet and you were creeped out. And yet, you tried to keep your cool as you knew that vampires could smell fear.

As you approached the shed-like building you checked your watch, it was 10 o'clock on the dot. Slowly you knocked on the door but you didn't get an answer, so you tried the door handle and the door opened with a loud creak. That had to have alerted your new boss that you were here. You stepped inside, closed the door behind you and made your way down the steps that you presumed went down to the lab.

Swallowing your fear, you called out a soft "Hello?" and as you got to the bottom of the stairs you were greeted by Myrnin, stood over by a glass tank, holding a spider.  
"Good morning, my dear. This is Bob." He nodded to the larger-than-normal spider he was holding. "The first thing I want you to do it feed him." He then smiled and put Bob back in his tank. You, on the other hand, looked at your new boss blankly.  
"You...you want me to feed your spider? You were just holding him, could you not have just done it then?" You realised that you had just gotten off to a reeeally good start and you were sure he was going to shout at you or something. But, instead, he just stared at you. You held his gaze, trying to look strong.

Slowly, a devious smile played onto his lips. "You're scared of spiders, aren't you, (y/n)?"  
You blinked and countered. "No, I'm not. I'm just...not particularly fond of them." In all honesty, you loved spider, you could go as far as saying they were cute. But you didn't want to give yourself away so you were putting on your best 'Typical Teenage Girl (that was a hell of a lot smarter than normal)' act. Over the centuries you learnt that it's pretty safe to say 'They're more scared of us than we are of them'.

Myrnin walked over to Bob's tank a, picked him up again and walked over to you, smiling. "You're a terrible liar, my dear. Now bond with Bob, he's eager to get to know you~" He held Bob out towards you so you 'reluctantly' held out a hand, palm face up. At this, you got another stare and a blunt "You'll hold him properly or I'll drop him on your head." So you put your free hand next to your first. You flinched as the house spider was nudged onto your hands and you gave an awkward "Heyyy, Bob..." 

Myrnin had already gone back to work, so you took the opportunity to pet Bob while he wasn't looking. For a huge-ass spider, he was really well behaved. You stroked his back and let him crawl up your arm and cling to your hoodie while you went and got the little box of flies for him. You fed Bob while he was still on you arm, you didn't mind if you got a webbed up dead fly on your arm. 

"Well it seems you two bonded rather quickly." Myrnin stated, snapping you out of your thoughts.  
You nod and watch the spider crawl up onto your shoulder once he's done with his meal. "He's actually kind of nice, unlike most spiders."  
He tilted his head to the side and smiled at you warmly; there was no trace of insanity in that smile, which comforted you a little. "That's probably because he's been hand-raised most of his life. Come now. Put him down and come and help me with thins experiment I'm working on."

You smiled and put Bob back in his tank and watched him go under a rock before going over to your Boss and smiling. "So what are we going to do?"  
He smiled back at you. "Well, my dear, I've gathered some information from books and looked behind the scenes in some recent news stories that's leading to the hypothesis that demons exist. What I want you to do is take this," He handed you a bulky machine with lots of cogs and cables. "and go take some readings of the air for me. Just press the green button to turn it on, hold the white button to take the readings, and the red button to turn it off. Sound simple enough?" He didn't give you any time to answer as he ushered you off out of the lab in the next second.

If it weren't for your dignity, you'd be crapping yourself by now. This was bad. Very, very bad. You couldn't just go back in and say you did it without getting results, then he'd know something was up!  
'Maybe if I just dismantled it slightly...' You thought as you pulled out a small wire just enough so that you hoped it wouldn't turn on. You pressed the green button to turn it on but it did. 'I'll just get the reading and SAY there's a demon around, I guess.' You sighed in defeat.

You gathered multiple readings from the town, at times, standing far away from the machine and using magic to collect the data to make it seem like there's more activity in some areas than others.

After an hour of getting 'research' you finally decided you'd gotten enough and trekked back to the lab. Handing Myrnin the machine, he looked at you, slightly surprised. "It seems like there's a lot more evidence than I thought." He declared with a smile. You gulped and faked a smile back at him; this was going to be a tough job...

**Author's Note:**

> I was off school today, ill and I got bored...  
> I haven't seen any Myrnin X Reader stories so I figured I'd make one for you:3
> 
> Please tell me what you think, I love reading comments!  
> Should I make a part 2??
> 
> Morganville Vampires: Rachel Caine  
> Myrnin: Rachel Caine  
> You: Myrnin :3


End file.
